Armada Confederada
La Armada Confederada, también conocida como la flota Separatista, era una gran colección de naves de guerra y otras naves estelares provistas para las fuerzas armadas de los Separatistas por los miembros contribuyentes de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Historia [[Archivo:Battle of Abregado.jpg|thumb|left|250px|El Malevolencia sirvió como nave insignia del General Grievous, destruyendo muchas naves de guerra de la República.]] La armada se organizó alrededor de flotillas de destructores y fragatas construidas por cientos de sistemas estelares agresivamente independientes, que a menudo los donaban a las diversas organizaciones comerciales que encabezaban la guerra. Los principales acorazados fueron donados por la Federación de Comercio.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections Durante los primeros días de la Alianza Separatista, la incipiente Armada Confederada fue complementada por el Escuadrón Sabaoth, prometido a la causa Separatista por Cavik Toth justo antes de las Guerras Clon. Toth dirigió su escuadrón durante la Primera Batalla de Geonosis.Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter Aunque las naves a menudo eran comandadas por oficiales droides, muchas flotas y bloqueos fueron puestos bajo el mando de capitanes y almirantes orgánicos. Mientras que los comandantes más confiables de Dooku, como Durge y Asajj Ventress, conservaron posiciones de liderazgo incluso dentro de la Armada, los almirantes como Pors Tonith, Kirst y Trench fueron responsables de liderar flotas enteras y fueron tácticos importantes durante la guerra. Trench en particular era un almirante temido cuyas tácticas destrozaban las flotas de la República. Se suponía que el famoso Almirante había perecido durante la Batalla de los Estrechos de Malastare antes de las Guerras Clon, pero había sobrevivido a la batalla y se unió a la Alianza Separatista al comienzo de las Guerras Clon. Trench fue derrotado y nuevamente se creyó que había muerto durante la Batalla de Christophsis en el segundo año de las Guerras Clon. Trench realmente sobrevivió a la batalla gracias a las prótesis cibernéticas que se utilizaron para reemplazar gran parte del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Al comienzo de la guerra, el [[crucero pesado clase Subyugador/Leyendas|crucero pesado clase Subyugador]] Malevolencia utilizó sus mortales cañones de iones con gran efecto, aterrorizando las líneas de suministro de la República, realizando rápidamente el trabajo de múltiples fuerzas de ataque en poco tiempo, como la flota de Plo Koon mientras estaba estacionada en el sistema Abregado. La nave fue destruida por un equipo de ataque Jedi, que reprogramó la nave para que colisionara con la luna muerta de Antar. Sin embargo, los Separatistas no renunciaron al Malevolencia, y fue sucedido por su nave hermana, el Devastación, que Dooku colocó bajo el mando de la Hermana de la Noche Sai Sircu.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance Más tarde, Grievous intentó reconstruir su nave insignia caída, llamándola Malevolencia II. thumb|220x220px|Naves Separatistas durante el [[Ataque Trihexalon en Coruscant.]] La armada dependía de grandes astilleros administrados por supervisores que vigilaban a los esclavos de quienes dependían para construir rápidamente las enormes naves de guerra. Hicieron uso de trabajadores orgánicos en lugar de droides para que la República no pudiera bombardear sus astilleros sin inmensas bajas civiles. En un esfuerzo por detener la producción, un equipo formado por Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Ahsoka Tano se infiltró en los astilleros Gwori y liberó a los esclavos de la instalación, permitiendo que un equipo de ataque bombardeara los astilleros. La destrucción del astillero alejó el equilibrio de la guerra de los Separatistas, lo que permitió que las Guerras Clon continuaran.The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom Durante el curso de la guerra, las naves de guerra Separatistas participaron en varios enfrentamientos, especialmente durante Quell, Kamino y Umbara. Otras veces, como en Ryloth, Lola Sayu y Serenno, las naves Confederadas tenían fines defensivos o bloqueos. thumb|230px|Separatistas aterrizando en Coruscant.|left Una de las naves insignia del General Grievous, el Mano Invisible, dirigió a la armada en una campaña de éxito y desvanecimiento que interrumpió los viajes, la comunicación y el comercio en las regiones del Borde Exterior, así como las invasiones masivas en los mundos vulnerables del Borde Exterior. Hacia el final de la guerra, mientras millones de naves de guerra Separatistas luchaban contra la República en vastas campañas en el Borde Exterior, un grupo de ataque dirigido personalmente por el General Grievous y que ascendía a varios miles de buques hizo un rápido ataque en Coruscant en un intento por capturar al Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Esta fuerza de ataque fue derrotada en la Batalla de Coruscant, y sus restos se retiraron al hiperespacio. Secuelas Al final de la guerra, la Confederación todavía tenía muchas más armadas de naves en sus territorios en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, pero estas se hicieron redundantes después de la desactivación de la mayoría de los ejércitos droides. Años más tarde, algunas naves restantes aparecieron en la armada del Remanente de Gizor Dellso, una flota estelar creada por Gizor Dellso para su resistencia Separatista en Mustafar. Esta flota fue destruida en la conquista del planeta volcánico por parte de la Legión 501.Star Wars: Battlefront II Organización A lo largo de su existencia, la Armada Confederada se compuso de seis niveles para sus estructuras de mando.The Essential Guide to Warfare La estructura era la siguiente: Sección La sección era el grupo más pequeño del almirantazgo Separatista. Era comandado por un capitán y estaba compuesto por dos o cuatro naves, además de equipos de mantenimiento y apoyo. Ala El Ala estaba compuesta de dos a cuatro secciones y, por extensión, de cuatro a 16 naves. Era comandada por un comodoro. Escuadrón El escuadrón estaba formado por tres o cuatro alas y, por extensión, de 12 a 64 naves. Era comandada por un comodoro, y la mayoría de las veces tenía un acorazado líder. Grupo de ataque El grupo de ataque estaba compuesto de tres a 10 escuadrones, que comprendían de 36 a 640 naves. Era comandado por un contraalmirante. Fuerza de ataque La fuerza de ataque estaba compuesta por dos grupos de ataque, con 72 a 1.280 naves para cada fuerza de ataque. Era comandada por un vicealmirante. Flota El más alto de los niveles, la flota, estaba compuesto por tres fuerzas de ataque y entre 200 y 4.000 naves de guerra. Era comandada por un almirante. La Armada Confederada comprendía de al menos un centenar de flotas. Apariciones *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela * * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómics)|Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith cómics]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy}} Apariciones no canónicas *[[LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2|''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 juego]] *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' película *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Flotas de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Unidades militares Separatistas